Methods for the stereospecific preparation of glycosides are being developed as models for the stepwise synthesis of oligosaccharides. Stereospecific chain propagations of polysaccharides are also being developed. Molecular weight characterization of products is being studied by meanc of ultracentrifugatio, solid state conformation by x-ray diffraction, and solution conformation by circulr dichroism and optical rotatory dispersion of appropriate derivatives.